He likes you, but I hate him
by horcruxesxlove
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy likes Lily Potter, but James, Albus, Rose and Hugo disprove. What will happen?
1. How It All Started

**This is my first FanFiction, so go easy on me, okay? Thanks, horcruxesxlove**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy's POV<strong>

Let me tell you something about my father. Sometimes, he can he the nicest man alive. Like the time I accidently freed our house elf, Jooby.

At five, you probably wouldn't know that giving clothes to house elves means freeing them. That's what I did. I gave Jooby my socks and told him to wash them. Next thing I knew, he went to Father and kicked him in the shin. Father didn't mind at all. He just said that I was smart to free the lousy elf.

Mother acted like she didn't mind, but I knew that she was. So, we have another house elf now. Her name is Queenie. Father says that she is like the house elf he had when he was a child, Dobby. He was freed by Harry Potter, who tricked Granddad Malfoy into freeing Dobby.

I am Scorpius Malfoy, by the way. As a pureblood wizard, Father tells me not to befriend blood traitors. This year, I am starting my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When I got to Platform 9 3/4, Father and Mother were hugging me. After Mother let go of me, I saw that Father was looking at some people. I recognized one of them. It was Harry Potter. There was a woman with red hair next to him. I'm guessing that was his wife, Ginny Weasley. A small girl, with shiny red hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen was next to Ginny. Next to her, there were two boys, James and Albus Potter. The Potter Family were talking to the Weasleys I overheard the conversation between Ginny and the little girl.

'Mummy, what if I'm not in Gryffindor?'

'Lily, Daddy and I will still love you if you're not in Gryffindor.'

'Yes, but I'm not talking about you, Daddy or love. I'm talking about if I need James and Al and I can't find them because I'm not in Gryffindor!' Ginny sighed.

'Don't worry, dear. You'll get to see them at breakfast'

Lily relaxed a bit. 'I suppose you're right, Mummy.' she said. I sighed. Father would never let me go out with her. Mother heard me sigh. 'What's the matter, dear?' she asked me. I said 'Nothing, I just can't find Gary Goyle or Zimbal Blaise.' I had panicked. Father said 'Well son, I guess we'll be seeing you this Christmas!' I nodded. Mother started sobbing. 'Now now, Astoria, Scorpius will see us at Christmas, dear.' Father said. Mother wiped her tears and said 'I kn-know, Draco, I know.' she sniffled, so I gave her one last hug before going on the Hogwarts Express.

'Goyle! Blaise! There you are!' I exclaimed. Goyle turned around. 'Oh, hi Scorpius.' Blaise waved. We found an empty compartment and sat down. 'I'm going to find Patty' I said. Then I went along the corridor to find that 'Lily' person. I walked along the corridor. I found the compartment where Rose, Albus, Lily and a red-headed boy were talking. I slid open the door. I smiled at Lily, but glared at Rose and Albus. 'Hi.' I said. 'I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.' Lily smiled and looked flattered. She started to reply.

'Nice to meet you Scorpius, I'm Lily Potter.' She said. Rose glared at me with those sharp, narrow eyes of hers.

'What do you want Malfoy?' She practically shouted at me. I narrowed my own eyes and said 'None of your business, Weasley. I'm here to meet Lily.' I looked at the red-headed boy. 'And who's this? Wait! Don't tell me, red hair and freckles. You must be a Weasley!' Lily suddenly glared at me.

'Don't you dare talk about my family like that, Malfoy! You know, at first I thought you were cool, but now, you're the biggest jerk alive!' she shouted. Family? Oh, that's right. I _completely_ forgot. Lily's mum is Ginny _Weasley_-Potter. So that Weasley boy was Lily's cousin. Maybe, I should've thought about that first. Guess I'd better leave. So I opened the compartment door and walked away. Me? A big jerk? Well, she may hate me, but I still love her!

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Please review. Don't forget: This is my FIRST story! -horcruxesxlove<strong>


	2. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

**I have decided to finish this story, because I have many ideas, I would stay up at night, just thinking about it, so here you go! Enjoy! By the way, there was no disclaimer on the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of it (except for this story) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, he's such a bloody idiot!" James said.<p>

"Language, James!" Rosie scolded. Rose can be scary, but she means well. She smiled at me.

"Hey, don't worry about Malfoy, Lily. He's just being a git as usual," Rosie told me.

I sighed. I really thought he was actually a bit cute, but I hate him now. No one makes fun of my family, even if they are gits, like James and Al. I still know in my heart that they love me, and I love them.

The compartment door slid open.

"Go away, Malfoy!" I shouted. But it wasn't Malfoy. It was a girl with light red hair.

"C'est moi? I am not Malfoy! Don't you recognise me, Lily Luna?"

"Sorry Dominique," I said.

Dominique smiled. "It's alright, Lily," she told me. James and Al snickered.

"Hey Dominique! Did you have fun making out with your boyfriend?" Dominique glared at them.

"Detention, Potter. You too, Al!"

Al was shocked. "You can't do that, Dom," he protested.

Dom smirked.

"Of course I can. I'm a prefect."

Rosie was delighted. "Really, Nikki? How do they pick prefects?"

James laughed. Rose rolled her eyes. "Can't you give them another detention, Dom?"

Dominique smirked again.

"Delighted to," she said before walking out.

I cannot believe that James and Al are related to me.

James has my father's black hair, his namesakes' personalities and my mother's brown eyes.

Al has my father's look. Same eyes, same hair. He is nothing like my mother.

My father once told me that I am like a miniature version of my mother. We both have red hair and brown eyes, both are the youngest and both are the first girls to be born in the family for generations. I am told by many people that I have my mother's fierce temper and that I will also be a powerful witch. I do also look like both of my grandmothers, except for the fact that Grandma Lily has green eyes.

"Lily!" Rose waved her hand in front of my face, snapping my out of my thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming," I replied.

"Honestly, you can't daydream at Hogwarts, Lily!"

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Rose?"

"I said, I reckon we're almost there, s put on your robes. And then I said, I think your dad is going to come next week, like last year."

"Oh, no," I said, getting red, "it's going to be so embarrassing!"

Rose laughed. "_You_ think it's going to be embarrassing? James and Al love having your dad at school. They think it impresses the girls."

"Yeah," James said, "I said to Andrea Green, 'Hey, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?' and she was like, 'Maybe' and I said, 'Well, my dad is Harry Potter' and she said, 'No way! I'm writng a book about fascinating historical figures, perhaps I could interview you over some butterbeer at Three Broomsticks?'"

I rolled my eyes and put on my robes. Rose squealed. "Blimey, Lily, you look so Hogwartsy!"

"Where's Hugo?" I asked. Rose giggled. "He already put on his robes and fell asleep," she said, pointing to a redhead sleeping. "I'll wake him up."

She walked over to him and crouched down to him. I thought she was going to whisper something. But she didn't. She screamed, "GET UP HUGO, WE'RE THERE!"

We all laughed except for Hugo, who said, "Thanks a lot, Rose."

We got off the train. I heard a voice call, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Jaes, Al and Rose walked over to the voice. Me and Hugo followed. Rose smiled. "Hi Hagrid!" she said. Hagrid said, "Hello, Rosie. Hi James! Hi Al!" He looked at me. "An' you mus' be lil' Lily. An' Hugo!" Hugo and I smiled at Hagrid. When we got to Hogwarts, Rosie told me and Hugo, "Okay, I have to get to the Ravenclaw table. James and Al will be at the Gryffindor table. See you in a bit!" We said our goodbyes and Rose left.

A woman with long hair wrapped in a tight bun was standing in front of a door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress. Now, in a moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before that, you must be sorted. The Hogwarts houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your housemates will be like your family. Any good deeds will earn your house points; any rule breaking will lose points. Alright. We're ready for you now." She opened the doors and we walked inside. I saw Rose, who winked at me.

Professor McGonagall had a scroll in her hand. "Now," she said, "when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted." She read the first name on the list.

"Natasha Anderson."

Natasha was a petite girl, with curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders and bright brown eyes.

McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head and a moment later, it cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

I didn't bother listening to the other people's sortings. I only heard the Ravenclaws. I don't know why. The other two girls that I remembered that were Ravenclaws were Yuti Dray and Tiana Otimure.

The sorting went on forever. Finally, they got to the P's. The name before mine was Michelle Parson, who turned out to be a Gryffindor.

McGonagall looked down at her list and grinned. "Lily Potter!" she called. There were whispers amongst the students as I made my way up to the hat. McGonagall put the hat on top of my red hair and it spoke to me.

"Oh, another Potter. I remember when I sorted your parents. Yes, I told your father he would do great in Slytherin, but he insisted on being in any other house. So, I put him in Gryffindor. Your mother, on the other hand, was easy. She wanted to be in the same house as your father. I could see plenty of courage, so I put her there. I was surprised that they got together, but your mother always fancied your father, didn't she? Now, we could go on talking about your brothers, but this is _your_ sorting," the hat told me.

"Anywhere but Hufflepuff," I muttered.

"Yes," the hat agreed, "you would not do well in Hufflepuff, you have your mother's temper. I know just what to do with you."

I thought it would put me in Gryffindor, but instead, guess where it put me?

**That's enough, for now. I started writing the next chapter, I just need more time to improve it. I might upload it tomorrow. Reviews, please. Thanks. :)**


	3. Natasha, Tiana and Yuti

**Author's Note:**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of it (except for this story) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"RAVENCLAW," the sorting hat shouted. Lily smiled, walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Rose. Rosie patted her shoulder and said, "Well done, Lily! Well done!" Natasha, Tiana and Yuti were looking at them.<p>

"How do you know her, Rose?" Natasha asked.

"She's my cousin, my god-sister, my Mum and Dad's best friend's daughter and my Dad's sister's daughter," Rosie said proudly.

"Wow," Tiana said. had short brown hair and brown eyes. She also wore glasses.

Lily smiled. "Hi, I'm Lily," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natasha Anderson," Natasha said, "I'm muggle-born."

"I'm Tiana, Tiana Otimure," Tiana said proudly.

Lily smiled at the both of them and looked at Yuti.

"I'm Yuti Dray." Yuti said. She had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. All the girls were very pretty and had brown hair and brown eyes. Lily felt like the only red-head, besides Rose, who turned to her best friend, Alice Longbottom, and they started chatting.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm half-blood."

"Me too!" Yuti said.

Tiana sighed and said, "I'm pure-blood, but I don't care about blood purity."

"My Mum's pure-blood and her best friend's a muggle-born. I hope I get on the Gryffindor team, my Mum played for the Holyhead Harpies before she had us."

"No way!" They squealed.

"Now I see it!" Tiana said. "Your mum is Ginny Weasley!"

"No. Ginny Potter," Natasha corrected.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

"So, is it true?" Yuti asked.

"What?"

"Is your mum Ginny Weasley- Potter?"

"Yeah. My dad is Harry Potter."

"Cool. You look just like your mum. Same pretty red hair and same beautiful brown eyes."

Lily smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"I have a big sister and a little brother," Tiana explained. "I'm the middle child."

Natasha said, "I have a little sister. I do hope she goes to Hogwarts as well. I don't want to be the only one. It's not fair that way." Lily thought about her grandmother and her sister, Petunia.

"Yes," she agreed. "It's not fair that way."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, really. I'm sorry I took so long to update. <strong>


	4. The Ravenclaw Tower

**Author's Note:**

**I am so so **_**so**_** sorry that I haven't been updating! I was busy with school! I hope you can forgive me, and I have updated all of my stories, that is in-progress. Thanks! ~horcruxesxlove**

**Lily Luna's POV**

"First years follow me!" called a very teacher-like voice. The speaker had long brown hair and bright brown eyes, which were framed with large glasses. As we walked up the moving stairs, Tiana whispered, "My sister, Kate. She's a fifth year prefect. Everyone calls her Katie though, only teachers call her Kate when they're posh."

"She looks like you," I commented. Tiana nodded. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Alright!" Katie said. "We're here. This is the Ravenclaw common room. Unlike many other houses' common rooms, we do not have password. Instead, we have to answer a riddle. The riddles will change every time, so there will never be a repeated riddle." She spoke as if she had some sort of magical script in front of her. "Since this is the _Ravenclaw_ common room, you must prove you belong here by using your knowledge to get into the common room." Katie paused, then added, "In case you are wondering where we are, we are on the west side of Hogwarts, the fifth floor to be exact."

There was a door there with no doorknob or keyhole. Instead, there was a bronze eagle knocker where the peephole at home is. It spoke to us. I did not expect it.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" The eagle asked. Some first years looked confused, including Natasha. The other prefect, Louis, started to speak but was cut off by Katie.

"In case some of you don't know, a phoenix is a mythical creature that, when ready, catches on fire and dies. Then, they are reborn through the ashes. A well-known phoenix is Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's pet. It is still alive, obviously, and still kept in the headmaster's office. After the battle of Hogwarts, when Professor McGonagall because headmistress, Fawkes was passed down to her. You might be able to visit Fawkes, just ask the headmistress!"

Louis was able to speak, finally. "Does anyone know the answer?"

"Was it the flame?" A blonde asked.

Louis shook his head. "Sorry," he said, "that is incorrect."

Yuti raised her hand. "Then it must be the phoenix!"

"Still incorrect."

Tiana gasped and shouted, "None of them! A circle has no beginning!"

"Correct," the eagle said, and the door opened. We walked inside. "Good job," Natasha said.

"Thanks," Tiana whispered, beaming from ear to ear.

"If you answer incorrectly, as we just witnessed, you will have to wait until someone else gets it right," Katie added as we were walking in.

The Ravenclaw common room was luxurious! The room itself was wide and circular. The carpet was a midnight blue colour. It brushed against the sole of feet as I walked. The arched windows were covered by our house colour silks, blue and bronze. And the dome-like ceiling had glistening stars painted on it, it looked too realistic. There were tables and chairs and bookshelves that were lined with books.

We followed the prefects as they opened a door and we saw before our eyes, a tall, white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"The girls' dormitories are on the right, boys' are on the left. You will find that your belongings are already in your dorm. You will share your dorm with 3 other Ravenclaws in your year. Good luck!" Louis said. He led the boys to their dorms and Katie led us to ours. True to his words, my trunk and owl, Hoot, was already in the dormitory that I share with Yuti, Tiana and Natasha. I couldn't wait to share the news to Mum and Dad!

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've not been sorted into Gryffindor. I've been sorted into Ravenclaw! I have also made new friends. They are all in Ravenclaw as well. Tiana Otimure (who is a pure-blood and does not care for blood purity), Yuti Dray (a half-blood) and Natasha Anderson (a muggle-born). Tiana's sister, Katie, is a prefect. She's really nice! Tiana, Yuti, Natasha and I are in the same dormitory! Oh, if only you were able to see the common room, mum! It is luxurious! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Lessons start tomorrow and guess what subject I have first? Herbology with Professor Longbottom! _

_Love,_

_Lily x_

I rolled up my letter, gave it to Hoot and watched him fly off, letter in his beak. Then, I drift off to sleep…

**That's enough, for now. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
